Eminem/Scandal
Một số kẻ thù của Eminem Ông hoàng nhạc rap Eminem vốn nổi tiếng là một người tài năng vì đã vượt ngược dòng thành công trong nền văn hóa hiphop đó giờ đã được mặc định là ‘chủ quyền’ của người da đen. Nhưng có một đức tính nữa của anh mà ai cũng rõ rành, nhắc đến Eminem còn là sự ngông trong âm nhạc khi anh chẳng ngại đá đểu bất kì ai. Vì lẽ đó, danh sách kẻ thù trong làng âm nhạc của anh dài và sẽ còn dài hơn nữa. Christina Aguilera Xuyên suốt sự nghiệp của Eminem, người có lẽ đã bị Eminem phỉ báng nặng nhất – không ai khác chính là Christina Aguilera. Căng thẳng bắt đầu khi Eminem quyết định cưới bạn gái lâu năm của mình là Kim Marther trong khi trước đó anh đã có những hành vi bạo lực cả về thân thể và tinh thần cô gái này. Sự việc đó vấp phải rất nhiều ý kiến trái chiều từ dư luận và cả những đồng nghiệp của Eminem vào những năm 98,99 của thế kỉ trước, trong đó, Christina Aguilera là một trong phần đông những người phản đối cuộc hôn nhân này. Với việc đang xây dựng hình ảnh là một biểu tượng nữ quyền thế hệ mới, Christina đã lợi dụng thời cơ vàng VMAs 1999 để bày tỏ thái độ của cô. Chỉ với 1 câu nói ngắn gọn nhưng sâu cay, câu nói đó đã đâm chí mạng vào lòng tự trọng của Eminem đang ngồi ở hàng ghế khán giả ở dưới – “Ừ anh ta dễ thương đấy, nhưng anh ta đã cưới Kim”. Và để trả thù cho lòng tự trọng cao vút của mình lúc đấy, Eminem đã dùng hết khả năng của anh làm nhục Christina trong ca khúc The Real Slim Shady :"Eminem đã dùng hình ảnh của Christina Aguilera là một con búp bê tình dục, lời bài hát cũng đầy ngụ ý cô là hạng người không đàng hoàng." Mang danh là một ngôi sao nhạc pop có giọng hát khủng nhưng khi bị một ông trùm làng rap làm nhục tên mình như thế, cô nàng này cũng chẳng hiền lành gì đáp trả lại Eminem bằng 2 ca khúc rap tung liên tục như dằn mặt. Britney Spears Không làm bất cứ hành động gì đụng chạm Eminem, thậm chí còn chưa bao giờ nhắc đến tên anh. Thế mà Britney Spears cũng bị lọt vào danh sách đen này mới khổ. Cô công chúa nhạc pop này nổi danh là người hiền lành đáng yêu trong làng nhạc, nhưng Eminem buộc phải sử dụng cô như 1 món đòn nhắm vào hội đồng giải Grammys. Eminem đã nhắc đến Britney Spears trong cùng ca khúc mà anh đã móc xoáy Xtina, vẫn trong ca khúc quen thuộc The Real Slim Shady. Eminem chỉ nhắc đến Britney một cách nhẹ nhàng nhá qua chỉ trong 1 câu ngắn nhưng cũng đủ làm bạn sốc vì nội dung ẩn sâu câu rap độc địa đó Thời điểm đó, Britney Spears đang nổi như một hiện tượng toàn cầu với bản hit Baby One More Time. Và Eminem cũng như rất nhiều người thời điểm đó đều tin rằng Britney cũng sẽ nối tiếng như các hiện tượng mạng khác – chóng nổi chóng tàn. Nói thẳng ra, ai cũng nghĩ Britney Spears sẽ là một one hit wonder (những người chỉ nổi được 1 bài rồi hết thời). Qua đó, ta có thể hiểu được nghĩa ngầm ẩn sau là nếu ban tổ chức giải Grammys mà xếp anh ngồi cạnh Britney Spears thì anh tự xem đó như là một sự sỉ nhục. Phải tới rất lâu sau này khi Britney đã thoát ra được lời đồn đại xấu xa đó và chứng minh được cô sẽ là một huyền thoại mới của làng pop, lúc này Eminem mới lên tiếng xin lỗi cô. Justin Timberlake Hình như Eminem có một thâm thù vô hình nào đó với cả 1 thế hệ pop 00s thì phải. Khi từ Christina Aguilera, Britney Spears và nay có cả Justin Timberlake cũng bị ‘gọi hồn’ trong các ca khúc của anh. Với Justin Timberlake, Eminem đã nói thẳng những tâm tư của mình không hề che giấu về cục diện làng pop đối thủ của anh thời điểm đó : “Ta phát bệnh về lũ con gái õng ẽo bên pop hay tụi nhóm nhạc nam, tất cả những gì chúng mày làm được là phiền hà ta. Và vì thế, ông trời đã phái ta xuống để hủy diệt sự nghiệp chúng mày” . Phần nào cũng đúng vì không khó gì nhận ra cục diện bên làng pop lúc này nhìn như được rập khuôn y đúc: các nữ ca sĩ đều nhỏ nhắn, tóc vàng và xinh đẹp như búp bê Barbie phiên bản bằng da bằng thịt, còn các nhóm nhạc nam cũng toàn trai đẹp và cũng toàn hát về những bản tình ca sến súa. Mariah Carey Nữ diva Mariah Carey dù sang chảnh và khó chịu ễnh ương đến mấy, cô cũng vẫn bị lọt vào tấm ngắm của ‘Rap God’ Nhờ bản diss track nhắm đến Mariah Carey – The Warning này, anh chính thức trở thành một huyền thoại móc máy người khác. Trong The Warning, anh đã úp mở về mối quan hệ mập mờ giữa anh và nữ diva này. Xuyên suốt lời bài hát là những câu rap nhạy cảm miêu tả cuộc ngoại tình lén lút của Mariah Carey và Eminem. Bài hát trên dù không hề có MV nhưng vẫn gây được sự chú ý rất lớn từ người nghe nhạc, giúp nó được lọt vào danh sách những bản diss track nổi tiếng nhất lịch sử hiphop Về phía Mariah Carey, nữ diva này đáp trả lại bằng một ca khúc dựa trên một câu thoại của Regina George trong bộ phim huyền thoại Mean Girls – “I was like, why you so obsessed with me?” Một ca khúc đáp trả đậm chất bitchy của nữ diva này Nhưng sự thật cuối cùng cũng dần được hé lộ, Eminem chỉ hoàn toàn dựng chuyện về mối quan hệ này và sau khi thấy đã quá đủ với những gì đang diễn ra, anh chàng này cũng đã lên tiếng xin lỗi Mariah. Machine Gun Kelly Ca khúc Killshot của Eminem ngay từ khi ra mắt đã gây rất nhiều sự chú ý từ phía truyền thông cũng như với những người yêu âm nhạc hiphop toàn cầu, sau khi MGK tung ra diss tracks "Rap Devil" nhắm vào Em trước đó. Đây cũng là ca khúc tiếp tục ‘châm dầu vào lửa’ trong cuộc chiến đang leo thang giữa Eminem và đàn em Machine Gun Kelly. Điều đặc biệt là trong ca khúc này, Eminem đã ‘gọi hồn’ Iggy Azalea và Taylor Swift như bằng chứng mỉa mai tới danh tiếng MGK. Đây là câu rap ồn ào dư luận đó: ‘'You ain’t never made a list next to no Biggy, no Jay, next to Taylor Swift and that Iggy ho, you about to really blow.'’ Tạm dịch : “'Cậu sẽ không bao giờ được xếp ngang hàng với Biggy, hay JayZ. Ngồi cạnh với Taylor Swift và địt Iggy, cậu cũng dễ dàng bị thổi bay.'’ Còn về phía Machine Gun Kelly, anh có lẽ rất ‘vinh hạnh’ khi là đàn em đầu tiên được ông hoàng này tặng cho riêng 1 bài như vậy.